The present disclosure is related with an image forming apparatus and image formation method that is operational from each of a mobile terminal and an operation panel.
Some typical image forming apparatuses are operational from each of an operation panel and a mobile terminal, and it can change setup information, such as a print setting, for each job. Usually, when the operation key (for example, start key) that instructs an execution start of a job with the operation panel is pressed, the job is performed based on the setup information set up with the operation panel. Also, when the operation key (for example, execution keys) that instructs an execution of the job with the mobile terminal is pressed, the setup information set up with the mobile terminal is transmitted to the image forming apparatus, and the job is performed based on the transmitted setup information. Among these, a case, which changes the setup information with an operation panel, reflects the changed setup information on the print data received from the external terminal, and prints, is also known.